6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne
' Wayne' is a recurring character in the show 6teen. He is voiced by Adam Reid. Biography Wayne is the manager (and later owner) of Underground Video, a video rental store which specializes in independent films. First introduced in episode "Going Underground", Wayne is a sarcastic, cynical, sardonic, and pessimistic know-it-all who only befriends people whom he considers have knowledge of cinematography close to or equal to his own. Because of these standards, out of the gang, Wayne really only befriends Jude. Wayne hates Jonesy and everything that Jonesy likes, especially the film Top M-16s (the title is a play on Top Gun). Jude and Wyatt found themselves working for Wayne in the episode "Going Underground" after Wyatt was fired from the Spin This record store, while Jude's food stand the Stick It was closed by the health inspector (see above for more information). Despite being short and overweight, Wayne is shown to be somewhat physically strong, since in the episode "Dirty Work", he beats up Jonesy for stealing his fries, and in the episode "Career Day", he dunks Wyatt and Jude in the pet store aquarium for ruining his The 77th Samurai limited edition tape. He is constantly heard listening to The Clash on his headphones. After years of watching movies, Wayne has gained the ability to somehow know which movie a person should see. He is most likely based on Jack Black's character in the movie High Fidelity, where he was also a know-it-all clerk, although he worked in an independent record shop, as opposed to a video store. Wayne has since shut down Underground Video and now works at Burger McFlipster's with Wyatt. Relation to the Main Characters Jude Lizowski After Jude is fired from Stick-it when the place is closed down by the sanitation department, Wayne employs Jude at Underground Video and soon develops a friendship with Jude because of their similar taste in movies. In fact, Jude is the only one of the main group of six that Wayne really gets along with. In "Major Unfaithfulness", when Taj Mahome Videos buys Underground and Wayne can't stand working for a major corporation, Jude helps Wayne find a way to buy back Underground. In the end of the episode, Jude's plan for recovering Underground works and Wayne gives Jude free rentals for life. Jonesy Garcia Jonesy is hired by Wayne in "Going Underground" to work at Underground Video, but upon learning that Jonesy's favorite movie is the film Top M-16's, Wayne fires Jonesy immediately. As of that point, Wayne and Jonesy start a feud. The only two times when Wayne and Jonesy have put their feud aside was in "Unhappy Anniversary", when Jonesy needed help getting Nikki a good present (though this was because Jude asked Wayne to help Jonesy as a favor to him) and in "J is For Genius" when Wayne helps Jonesy cheat in his IQ test, though it is implied that Jonesy paid Wayne for his help. Wyatt Williams After Wyatt is fired from Spin This, Wayne employs Wyatt at Underground Video. Unlike Jude, who likes working at Underground Video, Wyatt hates his stay in Underground due to the fact that Wayne constantly harrasses him due to his movie tastes. However, Wyatt tries to keep the job since it's the only vacant in the entire mall. Finally in episode "A Ding from Down Under", Wyatt accidentally spills coffee on and destroys Wayne's golden edition limited issue copy of Samurai Space Warriors ''(which in the 6teen-universe was the first movie to take place in outer space) and Wayne fires him. Wyatt then gets a job at "Burger McFlipster's". Trivia *He has a lot in common with Noah from ''Total Drama Island, since they are both pessimistic, sarcastic, unathletic, have long, dark hair and enjoy some form of story (movies and books, respectively). *Ironically, his voice actor is the same as Justin from Total Drama as they are polar opposites in looks (Justin being a pretty boy and Wayne being a couch slob). *His character design vaguely resembles that of Chris from the Total Drama series, with black hair, short stature, and stubble. Gallery 7d4752b44dab1e0188e3188859eae24e1232047064_full.gif WyaneA.png WyaneB.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males